Shadow of the Opera (5th Anniversary Edition)
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A remake of Shadow of the Opera to make it more related to both broadway and film versions! 5th Anniversary of the fic. Maria becomes a Opera diva after one successful night and then there is a Shadow of the Opera who watches her over for years, and things are getting spooky when things don't turn out the way Shadow plans. Will Maria be trapped in the doom romance?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Here is the remake of my Shadow of the Opera that everyone loves, and this year will be very special for this, because since we are in January... This is the 5th Anniversary of Shadow of the Opera! Yes, 5 years of population baby! Since my original fic of Shadow of the Opera, I want to give it more touches, and add some more stuff from the broadway version. Yes, this is still the 2004 version, but will have some references from the broadway version.  
Okay, now let's get this story started!  
Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone!***

* * *

***Chapter 1: Overture***

* * *

_In the old Opera house, there are people walking inside to auction. There are items that are very valuable to the Opera. Coming inside is an old rabbit, wearing a black dress and a hat. Her name is Cream the Rabbit. She looked around the Opera house as memories are flooding in her mind. She's been here before, but lived here before when she was a child.  
A badger, who is a auctioneer, came up to the stage to auction the music box with a green Chaos Emerald. No one raise their hand to buy, but one person did. Cream made a nod at the badger, but someone raised the price. Cream turned to see the old husky in a wheelchair. She can see that he wanted that music box because...he was once there. The badger turned to Cream to see if she wanted to raise another price, but she shook her head. The hammer was slammed down, and the mobians brought the music box to the old husky. He was staring at the green emerald with his brown eyes. Cream smiled at him.  
_

_'You deserve it, Mardic. You need it more than I do.' She thought. Then, the badger came around where the object covered by the cover behind him. Everyone stood before him to listen to his words. Cream and Mardic knew it had to do about many years ago._

_"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination." He spoke. Mardic shuts his eyes, remembering that day when this Phantom of the Opera nearly destroyed the Opera house. The badger turned to the male mobians. "Gentlemen!" He said, giving them a nod. Now, they pull off the cover and reveal the chandelier start to lit up and raise up in the ceiling. Everything was restored. No dust, no cobwebs, and went back in time. A story happened many years ago, about the Shadow of the Opera._

* * *

Carriages are outside the Opera house, and one of them held two mobians inside. A white hedgehog and a purple chameleon. They look up in awe to see the big building that holds music and singing. But behind their carriage, there is a husky arriving. He formed a smile to see the Opera house.  
On the stage, there is a white bat wearing a Rome gown, rehearsing with others who will appear in a moment. The maids are cleaning the seats as they hear her sing so high, and it does hurt the ear drums. The maids wanted to cover their ears, but they do not want to disrespect the Opera Diva. Rouge continues to sing.

_"This trophy from our saviors,  
From our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

Then, the female dancers came out on stage in slave costumes. The main singers to the chorus is the yellow hedgehog and the young rabbit. Around them are the pink hedgehog, the purple cat, the young raccoon, and the chipmunk. But, the yellow hedgehog is the one who is special to someone. And it's her dream to become a diva someday, but once Rouge was around, it will never happen.

_"With feasting and dancing and song,  
Tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng,  
Returned to bring salvation!"_

Then, the male mobian dancers come on stage in costumes as well, but the main role is the red echidna with purple eyes who will sing with Rouge in a moment. With him, there's a blue hedgehog, a young twin-tailed fox, a brown coyote, and a green crocodile._  
_

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound!  
Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!  
__Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"_

Knuckles came out from the crowd and came to Rouge who smiled at him and started to sing.

_"Sad to return to find the land we love,  
Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp..."_

But, tapping from below the stage was heard. A maestro, a purple cobra with yellow eyes look up at the echidna. _  
_

"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." He said to the one who play the music. He look back up at Knuckles. "Knuckles, please, it's Rome. Not Roma. Rome!"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Knuckles spoke. "Rome. Rome." He practiced. Before the cobra could begin the music, the man came out on stage with a purple chameleon and the white hedgehog in suits.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of '_Hannibal'_." The man said.

"Monsieur Eggman, I am rehearsing. Would you mind just wait a moment?" The cobra said with a look. The man and the two mobians turned to the Opera actors, then at the maestro.

"Monsieur Toxic, Madame Vanilla, ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention, thank you." Eggman spoke. The rabbit in a black gown came up with a cane, and Toxic climb up the stage as everyone turned to Eggman and the two mobians. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Espio the Chameleon and Monsieur Silver the Hedgehog." The two mobians nodded at everyone who clapped at them.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Mardic Flynn the Husky." Espio spoke as the male light blue husky with navy blue hair and brown eyes appeared.

"My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera." He said with a smile. From the crowd, the yellow hedgehog can see Mardic with her blue eyes, and she smiled. She knows him since she was a little girl. Would Mardic recognize her? Then, Rouge came up to the husky with a smile and have her hand out for him to kiss. Eggman cleared his throat to introduce the male mobians to the diva.

"Mardic, Espio, Silver, this is Miss Rouge the Bat, our leading soprano for five seasons now." He said. Mardic had to smile at the flattering bat after he kiss her hand, and heard the red echidna cleared his throat. Eggman spoke again. "And Knuckles the Echidna."

"An honor, sir. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." Toxic smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Monsieur Mardic." He said with a nod and came down to start the music to get back to rehearsing. Rouge giggles and came to Knuckles with a semi-jealous look.

"He loves me!" She said. Vanilla took Silver and Espio to give them a little tour of the dancers, but Silver was close behind Vanilla for asking some questions he needs to know since he is the new manager with Espio.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." Vanilla said walking by the dancers.

"I see why, especially that little brunette angel." Silver said, looking at the little rabbit, dancing with the others. Vanilla gave him the cold look.

"My daughter, Cream the Rabbit." She said. Silver cleared his throat nervously. There is the yellow hedgehog beside her, and Silver found her beautiful. Even as stunning as Rouge.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." He asked, not trying to sound awkward from earlier. Vanilla turned to the dancers, and spot the yellow hedgehog.

"Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog, promising talent, Monsieur Silver, very promising." She replied.

"Robotnik, you say? No relation to the famous scientist from the Space Colony? Professor Gerald Robotnik, is his name?" Silver asked with a look. The rabbit nodded at him. They both watched her with the other females.

"His only grandchild, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory. Her life now is here on Earth." Vanilla says as she watched Maria spin a little, her gold long hair flies behind her.

"An orphan, you say!" Silver said with wonder. He heard about Professor Gerald, but never thought he had a granddaughter who is a hedgehog now. Maybe he changed her into a mobian? They all turn back to watch the rehearsing as the chorus sung.

_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests,  
The elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests,  
Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"_

The big elephant prop appeared, roll in on stage, with the female red/orange echidna on top in costume. The chorus, including Rouge and Knuckles sing.

_"The trumpeting elephants sound,  
Hear Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground,  
Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!"_

The managers clapped for the diva and everyone. Now, the elephant is led off stage. The dancers begin to stretch since the rehearsing is over for now. Toxic looked up at Rouge who came up to Silver and Espio.

"What do you think, Monsieur Silver, Monsieur Espio?" Rouge asked with a smile.

"That was marvelous, Miss Rouge." Espio said with a nod.

"And Rouge, would you like to show these gentlemen about your character who sings in Act III?" Toxic asked. "She does have the fine aria." Rouge smiled at the cobra. So, she came up in front of the stage as Espio and Silver stood by her. Toxic nodded at the mobian who starts to play the piano. Knuckles smiles as Rouge sings.

_"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me,  
Once in a while,  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that once again,  
You long to take your heart . . ."_

Suddenly, the backdrop falls to the floor, crashing Rouge and half of the cast who were covered by the backdrop. Everyone cried out in shock, but they hear Cream's voice in panic.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" She said, looking above, trying to look for someone.

"It's the ghost!" The purple cat said.

"He's here..." The raccoon said. They all hear Rouge's screaming, and she slam her hand on the floor in anger.

"Get it off me!" She yelled. Knuckles came over to lift the backdrop and pull her out.

"Rouge! Are you hurt?" He asked. Then, he looked up in anger, seeing a male polar bear lifting it. "You idiot!" Knuckles yelled. As everyone was shouting, Vanilla arrived by the steps of the post of the catwalk, and the letter falls to the floor. She picked it up, and there is a red symbol on it. She look back up and see the black cloak disappear in the shadows.

"Bark!" Eggman yelled as he looks up at the catwalk. "For god's sake, what is happening up there?!" Bark finished lifting the backdrop and look down at everyone.

"Don't look at me, Monsieur Eggman!" The polar bear said. "Believe me, there was no one here but me. I was not at my post. If there was someone there...then it must be a ghost!"

"It was him!" Cream spoke. "The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" Silver asked with a look. "And Eggman, you did not tell us that this place is haunted by a ghost."

"It's Shadow!" Cream said. But, she was silenced by her mother and the girls. Espio stares at her.

"Mademoiselle, please! These things do happen." The bat turned to him with a snarl. Her eyes are flaming with anger.

"Yes! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!" Rouge snapped as she walks away from the stage and pass everyone, but she turned back to them. "If you need me, I will be in my room. But, my own dressing room from here! I do not want to hear another word about this ghost!" Knuckles followed her out, but turned to Espio and Silver with a look.

"Amateurs!" He said to them.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen." Eggman said. "Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt making battleships." With that, he left without turning back. The cast looked at the new managers nervously. Espio cleared his throat.

"Miss Rouge will come back." He said to them. But Vanilla came to him with a letter.

"You think so, Espio? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." She hands him the letter. The girls gasped but Maria. Espio rolled his eyes at everyone who twitter in fear.

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" He said.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Vanilla said as she reads the letter to the new managers. Espio blinked a few times.

"_His_ salary?"

"Monsieur Eggman paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Mardic Flynn the Husky as your patron." Vanilla continued. Maria grab a hold of Cream's hands nervously.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Espio spoke.

"Will Mardic be at the performance tonight, monsieur?" Vanilla asked. Espio nodded at her. But Silver spoke.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?"

"There is no understudy, monsieur. The production is new." Toxic said by coming up the stage. "We thought Rouge could stay for this until...this happened." He looked up at the catwalk where Bark is standing. Then, Cream took Maria by the hand and brought her over to the managers.

"Maria could sing it, sir." She said. Maria looked at Espio and Silver in silent. Espio huffed a little.

"The chorus girl?" He asked. But Cream continue to drag on. Maria watches with a slight blush. Now this is embarrassing.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." The young rabbit said. "Amy, Blaze, and everyone heard her sing with the teacher once in a while." Espio raises his brow, he turned to Maria who stares in silent.

"Hmm. What is his name, Miss Maria?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir..." Maria spoke uneasily. Before Espio could speak, Vanilla spoke first.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur." She said. "She has been well taught. Believe me..." Toxic returned to his post to start the music. Maria gulped nervously at the managers, then back at everyone who watched. The piano was heard. She had to start from the beginning to an end. She took a breath, and then start to sing.

_"Think of me,_  
_Think of me fondly,  
__When we've said goodbye._  
_ Remember me,_  
_Once in a while,_  
_Please promise me you'll try."_

Maria was about to turn away until Vanilla uses her cane to stomp the floor, making everyone jump. Maria turn back and continue to sing, but hears Espio.

"Silver, this is doing nothing for my nerves." He whispered. Silver hushed him and listen to the yellow hedgehog.

"_When you find __that,  
Once __again you long,_  
_To take your heart back a__nd be free._  
_If you __ever find __a moment,_  
_Spare a thought,_  
_For me."_

Her voice was like heaven to everyone's ears. Espio was impressed. He gave her a smile. Maybe this could work. Tonight's performance could work. Maria will be the new diva of the Opera house.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Gift of Music***

* * *

Tonight's performance was a full house, all of the mobians sat in their seats, listening and watching the new diva on stage. Maria is dressed in a white gown with earrings, flowers in her gold hair, and she sings on stage with her lovely voice. The actors were listening to Maria backstage, and Cream watched by the stage with a smile, and Vanilla gently brush her ears down. But she noticed the husky was sitting on Box 5 that was supposed to kept empty for the Opera Ghost. She left her daughter without saying a word as Maria sings.

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_  
_Or as unchanging as the sea._  
_But if you can still remember,_  
_Stop and think of me._  
_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_  
_Don't think about the way things might have been."_

The managers sat on their box, watching Maria with smiles. Espio had to admit that Maria's voice was more softer and less loud than Rouge's voice. Silver was glad that this performance went well. Nothing seems to be happening so far. Everyone enjoys Maria's performance.

"I'm impressed so far, Silver." Espio whispered. "Everyone seems to like it." But from the doors behind the audience, there is a little black robot in a coat and hat on, Bokkun, watched the performance. He was sent by Rouge who wants to know who took her role for the Opera.

_"Think of me,_  
_ Think of me waking, silent and resigned._  
_ Imagine me,_  
_ Trying too hard to put you from my mind._  
_ Recall those days, look back on all those times,_  
_ Think of the things we'll never do._  
_ There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

There was someone who is an admirer of Maria, but not where the audience sat. From under the stage below where Maria stood, there is an underground labyrinth with candle lights on the walls. A dark figure in black stop at his tracks when he hears Maria's voice. His ruby eyes glow in the dark, he looks up at the dark ceiling and he can hear the applause from the audience. He knew whose voice that belongs to. Then, the dark figure walk down the tunnel, plans forming in his mind for the new diva.  
On Box 5, there is Mardic watching Maria who waits patiently for the applause to die off. The husky recognize who the yellow hedgehog is. His childhood friend.

"Can it be? Can it be Maria?" He asked in a whisper. He stood up from his chair and applaud. "Bravo!" He wander down the steps to get to the main hall, unaware of that Vanilla was about to encounter him to tell him to leave Box 5 for someone, but the rabbit watched the husky head down the hallway. Mardic sings to himself as he went down the steps.

_"Long ago,_  
_ It seems so long ago,_  
_ How young and innocent we were._  
_ She may not remember me,_  
_ But I remember her."_

Maria began to sing again on stage after she took a breath for the finale.

_"Flowers fade,  
__The fruits of summer fade,_  
_They have their seasons, so do we._  
_But please promise me that sometimes,_  
_You will think...  
__Of me!"_

After a long vocal, everyone stood up and applaud to her. Some whistled, some threw roses at her. Maria made a curtsy at everyone with a smile. Silver and Espio stood and applaud to her, and Silver nearly floats off the box with his psychic powers. Toxic gave Maria a nod. The actors backstage applaud as well.

"Brava! Brava!" Silver cried out.

"Bravo!" Espio says. Maria curtsied once more to everyone before the curtains close. Bokkun hurried out of the Opera house and went up to the carriage where Rouge and Knuckles sat in. The two stares at the robot who made a nervous smile, and shrug at them. Rouge's eyes grew wide, but fainted. Knuckles caught her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

* * *

"No!" Vanilla yelled at the men who are admirers. Maria was in her new dressing room, watching Vanilla trying to close the door on the male mobians, growling at them. "No!" She said and finally close the door and lock it behind her. Maria giggles at her. Vanilla smiled at Maria and touches her chin. "You did very well, my dear." She said. She came over to the table and picked up the red rose with a black ribbon. Maria took it and smell it. "He is pleased with you." Vanilla whispered.

"...He is?" Maria asked. Vanilla gave her a nod before heading out the door, pushing the men away. Maria sat by her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror, holding the rose close. Then, she hears a male voice sing out of nowhere. But, it's so...deep and beautiful.

_"Brava! Brava! Bravisimma!" _It sang in thin air. Maria was bewildered by the sound of the voice. She turned around to see Cream coming in, who didn't hear a voice. But, Maria was relieved to see her.

"Maria..." Cream says. "May I come in?" Maria gave her a nod while moving her blue eyes around to find where the voice came from. But, she hears it again, but sang her name out.

_"Maria..." _The voice sang before fading away. Maria was surprised that her rabbit friend didn't hear it. Cream came to the yellow hedgehog with a smile before sitting on the floor.

Where in the world have you been hiding?" Cream asked. "Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?" Maria turned back to her mirror. She was taught by her teacher, but he was never seen. She only hears his voice. He's her angel that her grandfather sent. Maria look back at her friend.

"Cream, before my grandfather passed away, he said he will send me an angel." She said. "I can hear him sing to me at night when I was a child, and...he taught me how to sing. That one day, I will be ready to become diva. And tonight, my dream came true." Cream stares at Maria, thinking it was nonsense.

"Maria, you must have been dreaming again." She said. "Stories like this can't be true. You're talking in riddles, and...it's not like you." Maria took Cream's hands.

"But it is true, Cream." She said. "The Angel of Music was with me..." Then, Cream felt the coldness on Maria's hands. Maria started to feel nervous. "He's with me even now..."

"Your hands are cold, Maria." Cream says, but saw the white on Maria's face. White as a ghost. "Your face is white."

"It frightens me, Cream." Maria whispered. Cream stood up and guide Maria out of the dressing room.

"Don't be frightened." She said. "Come, you need some air." The girls wander down the halls, and Bark watched from the catwalk and took a drink of alcohol out of the bottle.

* * *

Mardic brought the bouquet of flowers down the halls, and found several men by the dressing room door. Before he could walk through, Espio and Silver stopped him.

"Ah, Mardic Flynn. We notice that you have seen the performance tonight and bewildered of Miss Maria Robotnik, yes?" Silver asked.

"Many men want to meet her, but Maria was currently not interested in any of them." Espio said with a chuckle. "Or maybe she needs to rest after a long night."

"Gentlemen, I must speak with Maria alone if you don't mind, but I will be with you two shortly." Mardic said quickly before pushing through the crowd. Espio raised his brow in concern, and turned to Silver.

"Sounds like he had met her before." He said, and Silver made a nod. From the others, there is a brown wolf with green eyes, watching the admirers, and saw Mardic go inside the dressing room of Maria's. The wolf smirked a little.

Inside the dressing room, Mardic came in with a bouquet of flowers, and saw Maria looking at herself in the mirror, holding a red rose. Mardic smiled at Maria and slowly approach her.

"Little Robotnik, let her mind wander." He spoke. Maria turned and gasped.

"Mardic." She said, lovingly. Mardic came down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Oh, it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Ever since I heard you tonight, I realized it is you all along. You look so different, but still the same hedgehog I once knew." Mardic said with a grin. "You were perfect, Little Robotnik."

"Mardic, I'm not little anymore..." Maria said with a blush. "But, I'm surprised that you still call me that. I remember when grandfather laughed at us when we call each other nicknames. I used to call you 'Fluffy Tail'." Mardic laughed at her, moving his tail around behind him.

"Yeah, good times." He said. "Well, since tonight was a success, we should celebrate with dinner."

"No, Mardic." Maria told him. "The angel... He...he is very strict." She said. Mardic raises a brow at her. But, he chuckled.

"Angel of Music. Oh, I remember that. But, that's make believe, Maria." He said.

"No. The Angel of Music was there." Maria said, but Mardic didn't listen as he chuckled. He stood by the door.

"You must change. I will be by the carriage." He said. He opened the door. "Two minutes, Little Robotnik."

"Mardic, wait!" Maria said, but the husky walked out, not hearing her. Maria sighed a little and went around the changing screen to get out of the white gown.

Outside the dressing room, a hand appears with the key and lock the door. The figure turns the key, and pulls it out. By the door, there is Vanilla watching in silent, and saw that the figure in a black cloak turn to her with his red eyes. Vanilla walked away from him. The figure left the door to come in a different way to get to Maria. No one must get to her but the mysterious figure.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: The Shadow of the Opera***

* * *

Everyone got into their dorms for the night, except the yellow hedgehog who is still in her dressing room, and Mardic was outside the Opera house, waiting for her to get ready to take her out for dinner to celebrate tonight's success. Maria comes out of the changing screen. She is wearing a white gown with white leggings, and a robe that drags behind her. Then, the candles go out. She looks around in her dark room. All of the candles are out. Everything was so quiet, and...chilly. Maria runs to the door until she hears a male masculine voice sang out in anger, making her freeze to the spot in front of the door. She felt her spine tingle.

_"Insolent boy!_  
_This slave of fashion_,  
_Basking in your glory._  
_Ignorant fool!_  
_This brave young suitor, _  
_Sharing in my triumph!_"

It's the angel. Maria slowly turned around, nodding at the angry voice. Seems like this angel didn't like Mardic, or maybe Mardic wants Maria all for himself, but Maria knew that the Angel of Music won't be so pleased if she is gone out with her childhood friend. Maria sang out to the angel. She is shaking a bit after hearing that angry voice moments ago.

_"Angel, I hear you,  
Speak, I listen,  
Stay by my side, guide me.  
Angel, my soul was weak.  
Forgive me,  
Enter at last, master."_

The voice sang to her, but this time more gently and softer. Maria looks around her dressing room in silent as the male voice sings to her. Could this be the night where she finally sees the angel? He sounds very close in this room, but where?

_"Flattering child, you shall know me._  
_See why in shadow I hide,_  
_Look at your face in the mirror..."_

Maria obeyed and look at herself in the mirror. Not before long, there is a black figure appearing behind the reflection. A hedgehog wearing an evening suit with a black and red cape, white gloves, evening shoes, pants, and wearing a white mask that only covers his left side of his face. He has red stripes on his spikes, red eyes that can glow in the darkness... Maria's mouth opened a little at the sight of the black hedgehog.

**_"I am there inside!"_**

The yellow hedgehog couldn't help but to walk up to the mirror where the black hedgehog stood before her, staring at her with a neutral look. This is her angel. It has to be. Though, she couldn't help but to find this hedgehog so beautiful. She sings to him as she walks towards him.

_"Angel of Music,_  
_Guide and guardian!_  
_Grant to me your glory._  
_Angel of Music,_  
_Hide no longer!_  
_Come to me, strange angel."_

Male voices sing to her out of thin air, making it sound so hypnotizing, and Maria's mind was no longer filled with worries and fears. Her blue eyes are set on the mysterious black hedgehog who stood behind the reflection of the mirror. His eyes were staring into her blue eyes.

_"I am your Angel of Music._  
_Come to me, Angel of Music."_

Maria walks towards the black hedgehog in a trance. Mist fills the floor. The mirror started to disappear when Maria is coming close to this "Angel". But then, the doorknob starts to rattle, and it would startle Maria, but she didn't hear any sounds since the hedgehog continues to sing to her.  
Mardic was outside the dressing room, hearing the voice of the hedgehog.

"Who is that voice?" He asked in a whisper. He tries to get the door open, but he couldn't. It's locked. He knocked. "Who is that in there?!"  
Maria hears the male voices sing to her again, ignoring the husky who knocks on the door, calling Maria's name.

_I am your Angel of Music._  
_Come to me, Angel of Music."_

A gloved hand reaches out for Maria to take. Mardic's voice from outside the door is no longer heard. Maria took the hedgehog's hand and walked into the mirror. As soon as she disappeared, the door burst open and Mardic came in and look around for Maria. He was unaware that she went through her mirror with the black hedgehog. Mardic started to worry.

"Maria..."

* * *

The Angel of Music is none other than the Shadow of the Opera himself. He guides his diva down to the corridor with candles on the walls. Shadow looks back at Maria who stares back at him in silent, but in awe at the sight of his red eyes. He turns back in front as they continue to walk down the corridor. Maria began to sing as Shadow took the torch from the wall.

_"In sleep he sang to me_,  
_ In dreams he came,_  
_ That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."_

They walk down the stone steps as Maria continues to sing, hearing her voice echo through the strange labyrinth that Shadow is taking her. She had no idea this place was here. That's where the hedgehog is hiding.  
_  
"And do I dream again for now I find._  
_ The Shadow of the Opera is there,_  
_ Inside my mind."_

Shadow grips on the torch of his and look back at Maria who finishes. He began to sing to her back. Maria couldn't help but to fall in love with that masculine voice of his. So beautiful.

_"Sing once again with me,_  
_ Our strange duet,_  
_ My power over you grows stronger yet."_

Shadow turned back and frowned a little as Maria turns back to see how far they have gone from her dressing room. Maria then felt his hand gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look back at him as he continues to sing to her. They both made it down off the steps and head down towards the boat.

_ "And though you turn from me to glance behind_.  
_ The Shadow of the Opera is there,_  
_ Inside your mind."_

Maria's eyes are widened at the sight of the lake that is under the Opera house. This is the lair of Shadow's. The hedgehog smiled at her surprise and help her get in his black boat. There are red cushions that Maria is sitting, and in front of the boat, there is a skull. Shadow was behind Maria, rowing the boat down to the lake. Maria sings to the phantom, slightly turning to him before turning back to front.

_"Those who have seen your face,_  
_ Draw back in fear,_  
_ I am the mask you wear."_

Shadow smirked evilly as he rowed the boat, singing in reply to Maria's words.

_"It's me they hear..."_

Then, they both started to sing together. And Maria could feel the darkness in her voice. She had no idea why, but she loved this feeling. Shadow smirked at her when they both sing together. So perfect.

_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice,  
In one combined_.  
_ The Shadow of the Opera is there/here,_  
_ Inside my/your mind."_

The boat arrives at the lair gates that opens for them. Maria sings again as she looks around the inside of the lair.

_"He's there,  
The Shadow __of the Opera."_

Now, she began to sing in vocal. Candles appear from the water, and they lit up. Shadow listens to the voice of his beloved diva. Her vocal is getting higher, and he commands her to continue.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He said. Maria's voice is getting a little higher, and the lair lights up by tons of candle lights. There are stone steps ahead, and there is an organ piano surrounded by candles. Maria almost stopped singing as she looks at the sight of the lair around her. "Sing, my angel!" Shadow said again, and Maria vocalizes again. Shadow shuts his eyes in pleasure, letting his ears listen to the wonderful voice of Maria's. It's so perfect. So pure and delightful. "Sing for me!" He said. Now this time, Maria's voice is getting higher and louder, and she would not dare stop for the phantom. Shadow demands again to her. "Sing, my angel!" As soon as the boat stops by the stairs, Shadow smirked at Maria and clenched his fist. **"****SING FOR ME!" **He demands once more. Maria lets out a high pitch vocal throughout the lair. She stops when Shadow got off the boat and turn to her. Maria took a breath after a long vocal she did for him, Shadow's eyes are half lidded.

_'Perfect!'_ He thought. He took off his cape and throw it aside. He made a bow to her.

"Welcome to my Kingdom of Music, Maria." He said. "And you have sung well. I am very pleased with you." Maria doesn't know what to say to him. She looks around the lair. She can see more steps on the right that leads to two different rooms. She turns back to the phantom who came up to his organ. "When I first heard you sing, you sound like an angel. An angel from heaven, who can fly with wings, and the voice is filled with light and passion. But now, I have taught you how to sing with the darkness. I can see that you are feeling it..." Shadow said. Maria placed her hand over her beating heart. Shadow smirked at her. "Let me show you more of my music..."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Music of the Night***

* * *

"When I hear you sing, it was a gift. And now, I give you my music. Music is the gift I give to you." Shadow said with a smirk that forms on his face. Maria didn't say anything to him, listening to his words. Could this hedgehog really be her angel that her grandfather send? Shadow began to sing with his masculine voice.

_"Night time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation.  
__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_  
_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

Shadow had his hand out for Maria to take to get out of the boat. As he pulls her out, he stares into her blue eyes. He continued to sing.

_"Slowly, gently,  
__Night unfurls it's splendor._  
_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender."_

He then frowned when Maria turned her head away. She is looking at the lake where they came in. They're pretty far from where they came from. Maria hoped that no one will worry sick about her absence. Shadow gently grabbed her chin to make her head turn back to him.

_ "Turn your face away,  
__From the garish light of day._  
_ Turn your thoughts away,  
__From cold unfeeling light._  
_ And listen to the music of the night."_

Shadow began to circle her, singing to her. Maria watches him, not leaving his eyes. She felt so entranced by him. Shadow smiled at her as he sings after he circled her.

_"Close your eyes,  
__And surrender to your darkest dreams._  
_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.  
__Close your eyes..." _

Maria obliged, trying to feel the music inside her of the darkness. Shadow smiled at her. It's like Maria was under his control.

_"Let your spirit start to soar..."_

Maria then opened her eyes, feeling amazed by this feeling inside her. She can feel it. The dark music. Shadow came towards her.

_"And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

He took her hands, singing softly to her. Maria can feel his warmth of his gloved hands. His red eyes burning into her eyes behind that mask he is wearing. She couldn't help but to wonder what is hiding behind the mask.

_"Softly, deftly,  
Music shall caress you._  
_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,_  
_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind._  
_ In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_  
_ The darkness of the music of the night."_

Shadow began to circle her once more, but this time, he went around the candles and the organ, singing loudly to her. Maria watches him walking around her and the candles and the organ with a small smile on her face. So mysterious.

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,_  
_ Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._  
_ Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

Shadow came in around Maria, bringing his body close to hers. They are face to face. Shadow brought his hands up to touch her face, cupping it gently. Maria felt like she could blush by his touch. Shadow placed his forehead on hers, shutting his eyes. Maria stood still, looking at him.

_ "Only then, can you belong to me?"_

Shadow place his lips on Maria's for a kiss, but it only lasted for a moment. He made her turn her body, feeling her back against his front. Shadow slowly slides his hand over Maria's stomach as his other hand took her hand. Shadow inhaled Maria's hair as he sings.

_"Floating, falling,  
Sweet intoxication..."_

He brought Maria's hand up to his side of the face where it is unmasked. Maria shuts her eyes at his warm touch. She felt him kiss her palm. She turned around to kiss him again, but kept his head up and continue to sing to her.

_ "Touch me, trust me,  
Savour each sensation."_

Shadow led Maria up the cave stairs, singing out loud, which made Maria smile from being sad for not having another kiss from the phantom. Behind Shadow is a curtain that is satin red, and there is a small room behind it.

_ "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in._  
_ To the power of the music that I write,_  
_ The power of the music of the night."_

Maria gave him a loving smile as she came around and turned to see what was behind the curtain. Shadow revealed a doll to the yellow hedgehog. Maria grew pale of what she had saw. This doll...is a life size version of her! But, it is wearing a white wedding gown, a veil, holding a fake bouquet. Maria's head is spinning, her knees are growing weak. She fainted, and Shadow caught her in time. He carried her away to put her in his room. There is a music box with a green Chaos Emerald, and a bed with black and red sheets. Shadow slowly placed his diva on his bed.

_"You alone can make my song take flight._  
_ "Help me make the music of the night."_

Shadow finished his song as he brushes the hair away from Maria's face as she rests on his soft bed. He closed the curtains around him and the bed and turn out the candles of the room. Everything is dark inside.

* * *

It's now 5 in the morning in the Opera house, and most mobians are asleep. But, one is awake. Cream came in the dressing room with a black key she had found. She and the girls haven't seen Maria since last night. They are unaware that she's been gone with the phantom. Cream calls out the hedgehog's name in a whisper. She then notices the mirror is slightly open. Cream figured that might where Maria is. She's with Shadow. Cream walked inside and see a corridor with no candles lit. There are rats by her feet, but they don't scare her. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turn around and gasped.

"Cream." Vanilla spoke in a stern voice. "You shouldn't be here." She grabbed her daughter's hand and walk back to the dressing room. Cream was relieved that it's only her mother, not anyone else following her. Still, Cream would explore Shadow's lair.

_'Someday I will.' _Cream thought. The rabbits return to the dressing room, and Vanilla shuts the mirror and told her daughter to return to bed before the sun rises.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Notes/Prima Donna***

* * *

The music box was heard by the bed. Maria fluttered her eyes, trying to get a clear vision. She slowly sat up and see that she is not in her room with Cream. She remembered last night with the phantom. So, it's not a dream after all. It's real. Shadow brought her here in this lair. He sang to her and showed her... Maria shuddered a bit when she remembered that doll of her.

"I remember there was mist..." She says, coming out of the room and see the lake with a boat sitting there. Candles around her are lit up, and she can hear the piano playing on her right. There is a black hedgehog sitting there, playing music. "There was a...hedgehog with a mask." Maria says. She slowly came towards him in interest. She looks at his mask side of his face. "Who is this hedgehog in the shadows? Who is this hedgehog behind the mask?" She asks. She began to caress his unmasked side of his face, which makes him smile. His eyes are closed in pleasure, and he purred a little. Maria slowly placed her hand on his mask and took it off, but in a split second, she was pushed away roughly. She knocked down one of the candles. The mask fell on the ground.

"Damn you!" Shadow yelled, covering the side of his face. "You little fiend! This is what you wanted to me?!" He came towards her in anger, his red eyes are flaming. "Curse you! You little demon! Now you can never be free!"

"Wh-what?" Maria asked. Shadow brought his arm up, like he's going to strike her, but he hits the other candles to make them fall beside him. He walked away from the terrified yellow hedgehog.

"Damn you!" He yelled again. He fell on his knees. "Curse you..." Maria's tears fell on the ground. She picked up the mask and crawled toward him in silent. Shadow turned to see her there. He took the mask and put it back on. He stood up and look down at her. He extended his hand out for her to take. Maria took his hand, and Shadow helped her up. Maria wrapped her arms around him. Shadow returned the embrace, rubbing his hands on her back. Then, Maria kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry." Maria said, between the kisses. Shadow brought her close, kissing her in passion. He pulled away with a neutral look.

"You are forgiven." He said. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come, we must return. Those fools above will be missing you."

"...Oh." Maria said in a whisper. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Others must be worried. Shadow helps her get on the boat. As the gates opens for them, Shadow rows the boat out of the lair. Maria turned to him, looking at his serious look. She regretted for taking off his mask. But, she couldn't help but to wonder what was behind it. Shadow caught her staring, but didn't say a word to her. Maria turned back to the lake.

_'Grandfather...who is this angel? The phantom is the angel? But, why is he wearing that mask?' _Maria thought. _'Shadow...who are you exactly?'_

* * *

Outside the Opera house, it is now 8 in the morning, there is a carriage with a white hedgehog inside. His partner, Espio, is already inside the Opera house to talk about this "ghost" of the building. He took off his coat as the maids are cleaning the floors to make it shine. The chameleon starts to sing out.

_"'Mystery after gala night,'" it says, "'Mystery of sopranos flight'"._  
_"'Mystified," all the papers say, "'We are mystified. We suspect foul play!'"_  
_ Bad news on soprano scene._  
_ First Rouge, now Maria._  
_ Still at least the seats get sold,_  
_ Gossip's worth its weight in gold._  
_ What a way to run a business._  
_ Spare me these unending trials,_  
_ Half your cast disappears,_  
_ But the crowd still cheers._  
_ Opera!_  
_Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"_

Silver came up to Espio with a look, and he has a letter in his hand.

"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" He yelled, making the maids jump. Espio brought his partner over to the stairs in a low voice.

"Silver, please don't shout! It's publicity and the take is vast. Free publicity." He said.

"But we have no cast!" Silver exclaimed. He shows Espio the letter.

"Ah, it seems you've got one too." He said by looking at the note.  
_"'Dear Silver the Hedgehog, what a charming gala, Maria was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Rouge left. On that note: The diva's a disaster. Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?'" _Espio read. He took out a note to show Silver. Seems like Shadow is sending notes to the new managers.

_"'Dear Espio the Chameleon, just a brief reminder; My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost By return of post. No one likes a debter so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'" _Silver read. The two walk up the stairs and sang together.

_"Who would have the gall to send this?_  
_ Someone with a puerile brain._  
_ These are both signed O.G,_  
_ Who the hell is he?_  
_ Opera Ghost!"_

"It is nothing short of shocking." Espio said. "He wants money."

"He is mocking us." Silver said. "What a funny apparition." The two sang out again.

_"To expect a large retainer,_  
_ Nothing plainer._  
_ He is clearly quite insane!"_

"Where is she?" Mardic's voice asked from below. Silver and Espio look down at him. The husky had a worried look on his face.

"You mean Rouge?" Espio asked.

"I mean Miss Robotnik. Where is she?" Mardic asked.

"Well how should we know?" Silver asked. "We haven't seen her since she returns to her dressing room last night."

"I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note!" Mardic walks up the stairs and gave Silver the note.

"What's all this nonsense? Of course not." He said. He opened the note. _"'Do not fear for Miss Robotnik. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'"_

"If you didn't write it then who did?" Mardic asked. The doors opened widely and coming in is Rouge in a purple and pink gown along with Knuckles and Bokkun. The three male mobians look down to see her coming in in anger.

"Where is he?" Rouge asked.

"Ah, welcome back!" Espio says by coming down, but Rouge didn't face him.

"Where is he? Your precious patron. Where is he?" Knuckles asked. Mardic and Silver came down in confusion. What is going on here? Rouge came towards Mardic with a note.

"I have your letter!" She said. "A letter that which I rather resent!"

"What?" Mardic asked.

"And did you send it?" Silver asked, turning to Mardic.

"Of course not!" The husky exclaimed. "I didn't send any note. We have notes ourselves! It's that Opera Ghost!"

"You dare to tell me." Rouge growled. "That this is not the letter you sent?" Mardic snatched the letter from her hand.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" He asked, opening the note. "_'Your days at the Opera house are numbered. __Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog will be singing on your behalf tonight. __Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'" _Mardic turned to Rouge who made a jealous look on her face when Maria's name was mentioned. Espio and Silver sing together.

_"Far too many notes for my taste,_  
_And most of them about Maria._  
_All we've heard since we came,_  
_Is Miss Robotnik's name?"_

"Miss Robotnik has returned." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Vanilla and Cream standing behind the staircase.

"Where is she now? We have these notes that mentions her all the time." Espio said.

"I thought it best she was alone." Vanilla said.

"She needed rest." Cream spoke. "She had a long night with her angel." The mobians looked at each other in shock. Mardic came to the rabbits.

"May I see her?" He asked with a pleading look. Vanilla shook her head.

"No monsieur, she will see no one. I'm sorry."

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Rouge and Knuckles asked together.

"Here, I have a note." Vanilla said, taking out the note. Everyone's faces lit up and asked all at once.

"Let me see it!" They all said, but Espio took the note from Vanilla without anyone coming up to her. He cleared his throat and began to read the note.

_"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most nature detailing how my Opera house is to be run. __You have ignored my orders...'" _He read.

* * *

_40 minutes earlier..._

_Shadow was writing a note with a white shirt on after he returned back to his lair when Maria is above him. His mind sang out as he wrote the note in black ink with a black pen._

**_"...I shall give you one last chance._**  
**_Maria Robotnik has returned to you._**  
**_ And I am anxious her career should progress._**  
**_ In the new production of II Muto._**  
**_ You will therefore cast Rouge as the page boy,_**  
**_ And put Miss Robotnik in the role of Countess._**  
**_ The role which Maria plays calls for charm and appeal._**  
**_ The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal._**  
**_ I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5 which will be kept empty for me._**  
**_ Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._**  
**_ I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant._**  
**_ O.G"_**

_He puts the letter in the envelope and close it by placing a red symbol and smirked at the idea having Rouge to be having a silent role, and Maria will sing for everyone, and for him._

* * *

"Maria!" Rouge and Knuckles growled together after they hear the note read by Espio. Rouge was furious by having the silent role. She didn't want to do this. She rather leave and have the play cancelled. Silver made a face palm.

"What ever next?"

"It's all a ploy to help Maria!" Rouge and Knuckles said.

"This is insane!" Silver said.

"I know who sent this. The husky, her lover!" Rouge exclaimed by rushing to the halls to get to her dressing room to pack everything.

"Indeed, can you believe this?" Mardic said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone but Mardic, Vanilla, and Cream, followed the furious bat to her room, trying to talk her into to be in this play.  
Rouge threw her things in the bag in anger and sat on her purple chair as Silver spoke to her in a calm tone.

"Miss Rouge, please! We don't have to take orders. Maria will be playing the page boy. The silent role." He said. Espio looked at him, then to Rouge.

"Rouge will be playing the lead!" They both said. But, Rouge stormed out of her room, getting through the hallway where everyone is watching her leave. Espio and Silver followed her. As they arrive to the main doors, there are many men with roses, and see Rouge there. All of them recognize her. Rouge politely smiled at the men. One hawk hands out a pink rose with a smile.

"Would you please send this to Miss Maria Robotnik?" He asked. Rouge backed away from the crowd and shuts the doors. Espio and Silver came beside her.

"Your public needs you." Silver told her.

"We need you too." Espio said. Rouge scoffed a little.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little hedgehog who takes my spotlight?" She asked. Espio and Silver both sang out to her.

_"Miss Rouge no!  
The World wants you..._  
_ Prima Donna,  
__First lady of the stage,_  
_ Your devotees are on their knees to implore you."_

Rouge smiled at them and they all return to her room. She's back to be a diva again.  
Rouge was changed to the large gown that is white and pink, and she is putting on her makeup as the male mobians are helping her with the large white wig. Espio and Silver are encouraging her to stay and be a star once again for this day. They are not following the Opera Ghost's orders.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Silver asked, bringing a glass of wine for Rouge. The bat nodded in reply as she putting on eyeliner.

"Think of how they all adore you." Espio told her. "Prima Donna enchant us once again."

"Think of your muse." Silver said

"And all your queues 'round the theatre!"

"Can you deny us the triumph in store?"

Sing Prima Donna once more!" Knuckles and Bokkun said together.

"Leading ladies are a trial!" Espio exclaimed. Now, he and Silver sing to the bat that had her wig on by her servants.

_"Prima Donna,  
__Your song shall never die,_  
_You'll sing again and to unending ovation!"_

_"Think how you'll shine in that final encore!" _Rouge sang out.

"Sing Prima Donna once more!" Espio and Silver said together. Rouge puts a beauty mark on the side of her cheek for a final touch. Knuckles kissed her hand, smiling at his lover.  
Outside the dressing room, Myrin stood by the doorway with a smirk.

"Hmm. The demands are rejected, I see. Still, I would love to see Maria on stage. Too bad she's no longer a diva after one night." He said. He can hear Espio and Silver sing to the bat once more. Myrin moved out of the way as Rouge came out in full costume.

_"You'd never get away with all this in a play,_  
_But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue._  
_ It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"_

Everyone of the Opera house came out to see Rouge in costume. Maria was with Vanilla and Cream after hearing the news that she is no longer a diva for tonight. She's in the room in the page boy costume in disappointment. Shadow will be furious about this.

"For if his curse is on this Opera." She said. Cream took Maria out of the bedroom with Vanilla. They all hear everyone sing along with the managers and Rouge on stage.  
Rouge and everyone sang out on stage. Maria watches in silent.

_"Prima Donna,  
The world is at your feet,_  
_ A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_  
_ Light Up the stage with that age-old rapport,_  
_ Sing Prima Donna..._  
_ Once more!"_

Above where the chandelier is, Shadow watched in anger. They have been warned, but now, this will be one ugly night for everyone. Shadow will have to make this night a nightmare. He disappeared in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Musical Gone Wrong***

* * *

The mobians sat in their seats of the Opera house for tonight's play. The music began to play for Act 1. Behind the red curtains, the cast are dressed up with makeup on their faces. But behind the white curtains around the mattress, Rouge is in her pink gown with a fan, and Maria is in jeans and a stripe top with her in silent. Maria wasn't happy about having this silent role, and it will make Shadow unpleased. If he hears Rouge sing, he will flip. Rouge turned to her with smirk.

"Aw, don't be so sad, Maria." She said. "You'll sing again in the next play. But you will be as a chorus girl like before." Maria didn't say anything to her, and that makes Rouge giggle. "Get into character now, huh? I'll give you that."

"Get ready, you two." Vanilla whispered by the stage. The red curtains open for the cast. Cream came by Amy, Blaze, and Sonic as they begin to sing.

_"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_

Bokkun sets the bottle on the table side for Rouge. But unaware to him and the others, a glove hand takes the bottle to replace it with the other that won't help Rouge's voice sound better. Above the catwalk, Bark was watching the hand disappear. He knows it's the phantom.

_"His Lordship, sure, would die of shock__,_  
_ His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_  
_ Should he suspect her, God protect her!_  
_ Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

Amy, Blaze, and Sonic danced around the stage, continuing to sing before the curtain behind them opens. Cream was moving around them.

_"This faithless lady's bound for HADES!_  
_ Shame! Shame! Shame!"  
_  
The curtains open and it reveals Rouge and Maria on the mattress, pretending to makeout behind the fan. Rouge moved her fan away to face her face to the audience, and Maria let out a light gasp to them. The audience laughed a little at their act. Rouge got up from the mattress and came towards Amy and Blaze. Amy sang out to Rouge.

_"Serafimo - your disguise is perfect._  
_ Who can this be?"  
_  
Knuckles came in for his role, singing out loud. He came over to Maria who uses a feather duster to clean. The audience laughed at Knuckles' act. From the audience, a brown wolf with green eyes only have his eyes on Maria.  
_  
"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._  
_ My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,_  
_ And must leave you with your new maid."_

Sonic came up in front with a scroll, smiling at the audience.

_"Though I'd happily take the maid with me."_

Rouge leans forward, putting her fan to the side.

_"The old fool's leaving!_  
_I suspect my young bride is untrue to me,  
I shall not leave but will hide over there._  
_ To observe her._  
_ Adieu, Adieu, Adieu."_

On one of the boxes, Silver and Espio watched the play. Everything was going so well. The audience is enjoying every moment of it. Rouge's voice fills the stage, dancing with Knuckles and Sonic. Maria got up and came around the bat. Mardic watches from Box Five, smiling at her.

_"Serafimo - away with this pretence!_  
_ You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_

Above the audience, Shadow appears to hear singing, he glares down at the stage. Rouge is moving around with a smile on her face as she sings with everyone, but Maria couldn't because her role is silent. Shadow snarled a little. The managers made a terrible mistake of not having Maria the main star. They ignored his orders.  
_  
"Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_  
_ Haha, Haha..._  
_ Time I tried to get a better half!_  
_ Poor fool, he doesn't know!_  
_ Hoho, Hoho..._  
_ If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"_

**"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?" **A voice boomed. Everyone jumped at the sound. The cast on stage stop doing what they are doing. They all look up to see Shadow behind the giant chandelier. Maria's blood grew cold when she sees his flaming eyes. Cream whispered to Amy and Blaze.

"He's here. The Shadow of the Opera."

"It's him." Maria whispered to herself. Rouge turned to her.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" She growled. Maria gave her a glare, but they hear Shadow spoke once more.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." With that, he disappeared. Maria's ears lower a bit. Rouge came by the curtains to get the liquid in her mouth to refresh her voice. Rouge cleared her throat and smiled at the audience. "Maestro, again with the music." She said. The cobra nodded at her and he had the music going.

_"Serafimo, away with this pretence!_  
_ You cannot speak, but kiss me in my...*croak*"_

Everyone gasped at bit after a sudden sound that came from Rouge. Maria held back her giggle. Amy and Cream cover their mouths from laughing. Rouge cleared her throat, and sing again. Vanilla is in backstage, looking above her to look for Shadow.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! _  
_ Hahahahaha!_  
_ *Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak*"_

Rouge blushed and rush backstage with a cry. Knuckles follows her as the rest were laughing. The red curtains close and two mobian managers came out. Espio spoke to the audience to apologize, and he drag the yellow hedgehog out. He is telling them that Maria will take the role. Everyone applaud to her. Maria was taken backstage to change, and Silver announce that Act 3 will begin. Toxic quickly flipped the pages as the stage is changing to the garden scene and the dancers quickly change. Girls are dressed in white ballet dresses, and have flowers in their hair.  
Bark was wandering around the catwalk to look for the black hedgehog. Little did he know, Shadow was hiding behind the shadows, watching him with a smirk. He quietly follows him. The polar bear stood above the stage, and he turned to see Shadow there, smirking evilly at him. Bark held back his scream and rush down the catwalk, trying not to fall. He tripped a bit, but he felt his hair being pulled back. He grunted, and felt a lasso around his neck. Shadow tightens it with all of his might, he smirked to see the polar bear's face turning purple.  
The ballet goes on. Until a polar bear was drop down, hanging. He is dead. The girls screamed at the sight of Bark hanging by the lasso around his neck. Toxic gasped a bit. Silver and Espio let out a cry of fear. Coming out of the corridors, Maria saw Bark hanging, and he fell on stage, lifeless. She took a few steps back in fear. Shadow watched from the catwalk, smirking at this. He disappeared in the shadows.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please!" Espio says to the mobians who are about to leave. "Remain in your seats! Do not panic!"

"It's simply an accident!" Silver said. "An accident!" They left their box to calm the cast and figure out what to do next.

* * *

Mardic was pushing through the crowd to look for a yellow hedgehog. He felt a hand on his, he turned to see Maria, dragging him away from the others. She is wearing a white and pink dress with a red cape with a hood. She is holding a red rose that Shadow gave her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mardic, we're not safe here." Maria told him. "Come with me." She drags him up the stairs. As the two left, the brown wolf, Myrin, watches them in confusion. He couldn't help but to follow them without being noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: All I Ask of You***

* * *

Maria drags Mardic up to the roof of the Opera house. The snow is falling from the night sky. Maria is telling Mardic about the Shadow of the Opera, how he taught her about the music of the darkness. Mardic thought it was nonsense, but Maria convinces him to believe her.

"There is no Shadow of the Opera, Maria." He said to her. "Everyone in this Opera house is getting to your head. You're telling me that this phantom is your Angel of Music? He's been watching you all these years?" Maria looked at him.

"He has eyes that burn. And...he can kill. Poor Bark..." She said, pacing around. "He has to kill a thousand men."

"Maria, don't say that." Mardic said. "It was an accident. Maybe Bark was-"

"Mardic, I've been there. I've seen him. And I can't forget that sight..." She says. "His world is filled with darkness...darkness... But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound." She is holding a rose with a black ribbon. "He makes my spirit soar..." Her ears lower a little when she remembered this morning. "And he seems to be sad of some sort. He is alone. He hides his face. Shadow..." She trails off.

"Maria..." Mardic spoke to her.

_"Maria..." _A voice sang out. Maria looks around in fright.

"What was that?!" She asked. "He's here..." She fell on her knees and start to cry. She is scared of the phantom. Mardic watches her in silent with a frown. Maria grips on the rose, tears falling from her eyes. Then, she felt Mardic's touch on her shoulders. The husky started to embrace her, trying to calm the yellow hedgehog. Behind the statue, Shadow peeks out to see them. He couldn't pop out in front of Mardic. Then, he hears Mardic singing.

"_No more talk of darkness._  
_ Forget these wide-eyed fears._  
_ I'm here, nothing can harm you._  
_ My words will warm and calm you.  
__Let me be your freedom,_  
_ Let daylight dry your tears,_  
_ I'm here, with you, beside you._  
_ To guard you and to guide you."_

Maria turned to him, feeling calm after hearing his gentle voice. Mardic help Maria stand, drying her tears with his thumbs. Maria dropped the rose on the snow. Maria starts to feel light returning to her. No more darkness. No more fear. She smiled at Mardic and sang back.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment._  
_ Turn my head with talk of summer time._  
_ Say you need me with you now and always._  
_ Promise me that all you say is true,_  
_ That's all I ask of you."_

Mardic held her hands, nuzzling his forehead against hers. He sang back to her.

_"Let me be your shelter,_  
_ Let me be your light,_  
_ You're safe, no one will find you._  
_ Your fears are far behind you."_

Maria sings back to him. They both slowly dance on the rooftop as the snow falls on them. To Maria, Mardic is her light. And she needs the light. Not darkness.

_"All I want is freedom,_  
_ A world with no more night._  
_ And you, always beside me,_  
_ To hold me and to hide me."_

Shadow slightly looks over to see the two singing to each other. He can see that Maria is very close to the husky than she was to Shadow in the lair. The black hedgehog continues to watch them and listen Mardic sing to her.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._  
_ Let me lead you from your solitude._  
_ Say you need me with you here, beside you._  
_ Anywhere you go, let me go too._  
_Maria, that's all I ask of you."_

Then Mardic and Maria start to sing together and to each other under a full moon.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._  
_ Say the word and I will follow you."_

_"Share each day with me.  
Each night, each morning."  
_  
_"Say you love me."_

_"You know I do."_

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They both lean in and start to kiss. Mardic lifts Maria off her feet, spin her around in his arms. Shadow watches in silent. He's feeling heartbroken to see this. Maria loved someone else. He turned away from this. Mardic lowers Maria down and they both sing once more.

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too._  
_ Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They kiss again. Maria pulled away by telling Mardic that she must return in the Opera house. They walk back through the door, hand in hand. After a few seconds, Shadow came out of hiding and found the rose on the snow. He picked it up, singing in a sad tone.

_"I gave you my music,  
Made your song take wing._  
_ And now, how you've repaid me,  
Denied me and betrayed me._  
_ He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing._  
_Maria. Maria..."  
_  
He starts to sob. His angel loved someone else. Shadow doesn't want anyone else, he wants Maria. He wants her to be his wife for the future. He wants her love for him. Then, he hears Maria and Mardic singing in his head. Causing him to cry more.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_  
_ Say the word and I will follow you._  
_ Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._

Shadow squeezes the rose in anger. The pedals land on the snow. Shadow ran up to the edge of the Opera house building, singing loudly at the night sky. Snow is falling on his face. His black cape flies behind him.

_"You will curse the day you did not do!_  
_ All that the Phantom asked of you!"_

His voice echoes through the skies. He disappeared from the rooftop, planning to get his Maria back from the husky who took her away from Shadow. No one steals from Shadow.  
Coming out of the door, there is Myrin, looking around for Maria and Mardic, but he didn't realize that they already left. He sees rose pedals on the snow. He pick one of them up and sniffed it.

"Still fresh..." He said. He looks around again and return to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Masquerade***

* * *

One night at the Opera house, there is a Masquerade party for everyone to celebrate. There are fireworks in the night sky, exploding colorfully. Espio and Silver arrived at the building in suits with masks. They are on their way to see the mobians inside formaly dressed, wearing masks, and everything in the main hall is decoarted, singing along.

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Hide your face,_  
_So the world will __never find you!  
__Masquerade!_  
_ Every face a different shade . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Look around -_  
_There's another __mask behind you!"_

Sonic and Amy were seen on the floor, singing and dancing along with the others. Espio and Silver are inside greeting them. Everyone else is coming down to the floor.

"Hello, sirs and madams." Espio greeted. "Have any of you seen Miss Maria around? Isn't she with Monsieur Mardic?"

"I think they are somewhere in this building, but I believe Maria is getting ready while Mardic was waiting." Amy spoke.

_"Flash of mauve . . ._  
_ Splash of puce . . ._  
_ Fool and king . . ._  
_ Ghoul and goose . . ._  
_ Green and black . . ._  
_ Queen and priest . . ._  
_ Trace of rouge . . ._  
_ Face of beast . . .  
__Faces . . ._  
_ Take your turn, take a ride_  
_On the merry-go-round . . ._  
_In an inhuman race . . ."_

Rouge and Knuckles came down the steps wearing white, gold and black on their clothes. Rouge has gold eyeliner on and wearing a black mask with feathers on front. Knuckles has a hat on with tall feathers on it, and wearing a glitter suit with diamonds on it, showing off with Rouge. Myrin looked up at the couple and rolled his eyes a bit and turn to the left hallway to expect someone coming out.

_"Eye of gold . . ._  
_ Thigh of blue . . ._  
_ True is false . . ._  
_ Who is who . . .?_  
_ Curl of lip . . ._  
_ Swirl of gown . . ._  
_ Ace of hearts . . ._  
_ Face of clown . . .  
__Faces . . ._  
_ Drink it in, drink it up,_  
_Till you've drowned i__n the light . . ._  
_In the sound . . ."_

Silver turned to see Mardic and Maria coming out from the left hallway, locking arms. Maria is dressed in a beautiful pink gown with pink roses. A red rose is on her head on the right. On her necklace, there is a diamond ring. Mardic is in a dark blue suit with gold trim. Rouge turns to see Maria and Mardic coming out and she makes a hateful sneer at them.

"Ugh, that hedgehog girl."

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Grinning yellows, s__pinning reds . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Take your fill -_  
_Let the spectacle a__stound you!  
__Masquerade!_  
_ Burning glances,_  
_Turning heads . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Stop and stare __at the sea of smiles_  
_Around you!  
__Masquerade!_  
_ Seething shadows __breathing lies . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ You can fool __any friend who __ever knew you!"_

"Wow. Maria looks so beautiful, mother." Cream says, wearing her yellow gown as her mother is wearing a gray dress. Everyone continues to sing as the couple came to the floor and greeted by Espio and Silver. Myrin stood by the staircase and stare at Maria in awe. She is very beautiful.

"That hedgehog must be mine." He whispered. He casually walk towards the husky and a hedgehog, extending his hand out. "Hello, lovely couple. I am Myrin the Wolf." Mardic smiled at him.

"Hello sir. I am Mardic the Husky. And this is-"

"Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog." Myrin spoke, taking Maria's hand and kissed it. "I know. I've seen her performance." Maria blushed a bit. "Your voice is outstanding, my dear."

"Oh. Thank you, monsieur." Maria says. Myrin then notices the ring on the chain that Maria picks up with her fingers to show Mardic.

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Leering satyrs,_  
_ peering eyes . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Run and hide -_  
_But a face will s__till pursue you!"_

"Think of it. A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." Maria says with a smile. Mardic frowned a little.

"But, why a secret? What have we to hide?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Maria looked around to see everyone else is dancing.

"No, Mardic, please don't let them see." She says.

"Well let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime." Mardic says. He lifted Maria's chin to make her look at him. "Maria, what are you afraid of?" He asked. Maria move her eyes around. Mardic can tell that she is worried about Shadow coming here. But, Shadow wasn't sabotaging for a whole day. Nothing fishy is happening. "Maria, I'm here with you. Nothing will harm you." Maria looked at him again and smiled.

"I trust you, Mardic." She said. Myrin then watched the two start to dance together with the others. He crossed his arms to see Maria's ring hanging on the chain. He must think of a way to get her.

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Paper faces on parade_  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Hide your face,_  
_So the world __will never find you!  
__Masquerade!_  
_ Every face a different shade_  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Look around,_  
_There's another mask __behind you!  
__Masquerade!_  
_ Burning glances, turning heads_  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Stop and stare __at the sea of smiles_  
_Around you!"_

Mardic and Maria stopped dancing and began to sing along with the others. The women were having their fans out, spinning around the floor. Vanilla and Cream watched the performance with smiles. But, Vanilla frowned a little when she sees someone on top of the staircase on the right...

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Grinning yellows,_  
_ Spinning reds_  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Take your fill,_  
_Let the spectacle __astound you!"_

The voices fade out and they turn into gasps when they turn to the staircase to see Shadow standing there. He is wearing a Red Death suit, a white skull mask, and has a sword with him. His red eyes narrow at everyone and he scans around the room. Maria watches Shadow in fright as Mardic gently grabs her shoulders, glaring at the black hedgehog who slowly went down the steps and start to sing softly at Espio and Silver who watched in silent.

_"Why so silent, good Messieurs?_  
_ Did you think that I had left you for good?_  
_ Have you missed me, good Messieurs?"_

He took out a black book with a script and notes inside. The title said "Don Juan Triumphant". He's been working on a play for this building. He throw the book at Espio who caught it before it lands on the floor.

_"I have written you an opera._  
_ Here, I bring the finished score._  
_ Don Juan Triumphant!"_

He turns to everyone else and walk towards Rouge and Knuckles with an evil smirk.

_"Fondest greetings to you all,_  
_ A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._  
_Rouge must be taught to act,_  
_ Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage."_

Rouge let out a silent gasp as Shadow walks away from her. Knuckles lets out a growl, wanting to punch Shadow, but knew he couldn't. Shadow turns back to the managers with a sneer.

_"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office._  
_ Not the arts._  
_ As for our star, Miss Maria..."_

Everyone turns to Maria in shock. The yellow hedgehog felt like she is in a spotlight as Shadow sings about her with a smirk. Myrin only stood there and listened to this. He gripped on the handle of the sword.

_"No doubt she'll do her best._  
_ It's true, her voice is good._  
_ She knows, though._  
_ Should she wish to excel,_  
_ She has much still to learn._  
_ If pride will let her return to me, her teacher._  
_ Her teacher..."_

Maria slowly walked towards the black hedgehog, feeling flattered of his words. Shadow came towards her as well, taking everything in to see her dress and he notice the ring on the necklace. He felt his blood boil. He eyes on Mardic for a second and then he yank the chain off of Maria's neck. The yellow hedgehog gasped at the action.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" He yelled. The black hedgehog runs to the middle of the stairway and disappears into the floor hidden by fire. Everyone screamed in shock. Mardic jumps into the hole in the floor before it closes. Maria cries out for Mardic. Myrin came towards her to tell her to be in a safer place than here.

"What about Mardic?"

"He'll be fine." Myrin assured her. "Come." He took her hand to guide her out of the floor. Vanilla rushes out of the room to get to the bottom of the building to get Mardic out of there before Shadow could hurt him.

* * *

Mardic found himself in a mirrored room and see reflections of Shadow around him, but he couldn't tell which is real. He hears the phantom chuckle. Mardic growled a little.

"Where are you?! Come out here and face me!" He yelled. A hand landed on Mardic's shoulder. The husky turned to see Vanilla, guiding him out of the room.

"Come." She said.

"Vanilla, you know something about him, don't you?" Mardic asked as they are wandering around the darkness. Vanilla didn't say anything to him.

* * *

They both arrive at Vanilla's room. The rabbit lit the candles as Mardic sat by the table. He wanted to know why Shadow was so obsessed with Maria. Vanilla had to tell him the story of how Shadow got into this Opera house in the first place. It was years ago...


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Story of Shadow's Past***

* * *

"Shadow was raised by his mother for a while until...he ran away from her." Vanilla started. Mardic listened. Vanilla sighed a little. "His mother was...afraid of him because...of his face. That's why it must be hidden away. His mother gives him masks every year, but one day...Shadow ran away from home because, his mother hated him because he is...deformed."

"That's...awful." Mardic says, feeling bad for the phantom. "Where did he go?" Vanilla shuts her eyes.

"He was captured by these people who run a circus. There was one in this town. That's when I met him." She said, starting to remember.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Young Vanilla was with the group of young mobians in the circus tour. There are performers showing them tricks, blowing fire, and many more. Then, one coyote took the children to the back to show them a cage with a young black hedgehog inside. He has a bag over his head. Vanilla gripped on the bars, staring at the hedgehog in pity. The black hedgehog sat on the hay, fiddling on the rope._

_"Whoa, what is he?" A fox asked._

_"Why is he wearing a bag?" A beaver asked._

_"He's weird." A wolf said._

_"Behold, children... The Devil's Child!" The coyote announced with a sneer. "He is a formed creature who no family, no friends, and no one accepts him!" Shadow didn't move from his spot. He move his eyes over to the kids who stare at him, and he sees Vanilla who gave him a pity look. He looks at the kids again with a sneer behind the bag._

_"I'm not a devil..." He whispered. "I'm just different."_

_"Get over here you!" The coyote says as he opens the cage, bringing out the whip. Vanilla gap a little to see the black hedgehog being struck by the coyote. The kids watched in amusement, but Vanilla. The coyote took the bag off of Shadow's head, and the kids let out a gasp to see his half of his face... Vanilla didn't seem frightened by the image. She feels so bad for the poor hedgehog. The coyote laughed and threw Shadow down to the hay hard. The kids left the room as their teacher calls for them. Vanilla walks away from the bars. She wish she could help Shadow._

_"Nghhh..." Shadow sounded as he slowly got up. He puts the bag over his head. The coyote was busy counting the money with glee. Shadow picked up the rope and slowly approach the coyote. He quickly wraps the rope around the coyote, strangling him. The coyote choked. "Die you sick creature!" Shadow growled in his ear. He continues to strangle the coyote until the last breath is out. Shadow dropped the victim and heard a voice behind him._

_"...You killed him." Vanilla spoke. Shadow picked up the keys from the dead body and unlock the cage and got out. Vanilla came over to him. Coming in the room is a male monkey and see the coyote dead in the cage, and he faces Shadow who glares at him._

_"Murderer!" The monkey cried out, pointing at him. Vanilla took Shadow's hand to escape the circus._

_"We have to get out here!" Vanilla says as she drags Shadow out._

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"Because I can see you really don't belong there. And they never treat you like a person. They treat you like an animal." Vanilla told him. "C'mon, let's get to the station-"_

_"No!" Shadow says, as he pulls his hand away. "There's one place where I want to be."  
The two children ran down the streets until they went in the back of the Opera house. They climbed in the window where the stairs are. Shadow ran down to see the room filled with candles and there is a mirror._

_"I think we lost them." Vanilla said as she closes the window. "But, why would you want to be here, Shadow?"_

_"Because I like music." Shadow says as he continues to go down the stairs. "And I hear there was a secret lair under this place. I would be staying there."_

_"But, how would you survive?" Vanilla asked. "Don't you have friends or a family?"_

_"I'd rather be alone." Shadow told the rabbit. "My mother hates me, so I left my home. What makes me feel more safe is music. I always love the music. I sing to the music. Music is my life ever since." Vanilla grabbed his hands. Shadow looked up at her. Vanilla formed a smile._

_"You won't be alone here." She said. "I will stay in the Opera house when I grow up. You and I can see each other. You could write songs here someday. And I would like to hear them." Shadow formed a smile behind the bag. Vanilla is different. She helped him escape, and she will be able to help him live here._

_"Thank you, Vanilla."_

* * *

_For years, Shadow becomes the phantom and hears singing throughout the Opera house, wearing a half mask that is white, and he never hears any girl who could sing like an angel to him. Shadow then hears a former diva sing, and he hated it. After a while, she retired, and Shadow was glad that she did. Some divas come and go, and none ever satisfies the phantom.  
When young Maria came to live in the Opera house, she sings to herself at night. Shadow hears her every night, and sometimes he speaks to her. He's her angel.  
_

_"Is that you, angel?" Maria would ask if she hears Shadow's voice around her. The phantom knew that Maria was the one for him._

_"She will be mine when the time comes..."_

***End flashback***

* * *

"And that is why Shadow is obsessed with Maria." Vanilla said. "He wanted a girl who sings like an angel, and love him in return. Shadow wants love from Maria, but...you got Maria out of his arms, Mardic. You broke her free from Shadow." The husky stared at the ground in silent. He doesn't know what to think. Shadow had a rough life, and now Maria changed it. She has a gift. But, Mardic doesn't want his future wife to be in the hands of the phantom.

"She can't be with him." Mardic said. "Shadow can't have her."

"Shadow won't stop. He'll do anything to get Maria. If you get in his way, he will kill you. Like he did to Bark the other night." Vanilla warned him.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Mardic said. "Maria could be in danger if I don't do anything." He stood up. Before he left the room, he thanked Vanilla for telling him everything. He went off to find Maria.

* * *

Myrin stood by the doorway of Maria's room, waiting for her to come out. She is changing out of her gown to a slim dress for the night since the party is over because of Shadow's actions. Maria came out of the changing screen, wearing a dark blue dress.

"The managers wish to speak with you, and Rouge is with them now." Myrin told her. Maria sighed a little. She knew it may have something to do with Shadow. Myrin took Maria's hand to take her to the office of the managers.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, Maria." Myrin said.

"He won't stop." Maria said. "He has my ring, and...he wants me all to himself."

"It's all right." Myrin said, stroking Maria's hand.

"...Myrin?"

"I'm here for you." The yellow hedgehog felt a bit uncomfortable with him now. The wolf took her down the halls to get to the managers.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Journey to the Cemetery***

* * *

Silver and Espio were pacing around their office as Rouge sat on the chair, waiting for Maria to come in. The doors open, making the three look over to see Maria and Myrin come in. Rouge stood up with a sneer.

"There is the little flower." She said. "The one that the phantom loves."

"Miss Rouge, please." Espio spoke. But Rouge didn't listen to him. She came up to Maria with hate.

"You were behind all this, you stupid girl! Your voice, everything! Is all the phantom brags about!" She said. Maria glared at the bat.

"How dare you! You evil woman!"

"Evil? Ha!" Rouge laughed. "I've been a diva far longer than anyone, and then you came in to steal my crowd!" Myrin stepped in front of Maria.

"This isn't Maria's fault, madam! Shadow was playing with us like toys!" He said. Rouge scoffed and sat back on the chair.

"Then what shall we do? We cannot do the broadways while the phantom is toying with us." Silver said. Myrin snapped his fingers with a smirk. Everyone turned to him in confusion.

"If he wants to play, then we will play." Myrin said. "Monsieur Espio, what opera did he give you?" Espio took out the work that Shadow gave him and Silver tonight. Myrin looked at it. "Hmm. We shall play his game."

"What, we have to perform?" Rouge asked.

"Of course." Myrin said. "And Maria will be the bait."

"Huh? Her?" Silver asked, looking at Maria. The yellow hedgehog turned pale. Myrin came over to Maria.

"You will be the lead on this one. The phantom wants you to. If you sing on stage, he will appear." Maria took the cast list and see the title. Don Juan. Maria shook her head.

"I...I can't."

"Yes you can." Myrin said.

"No."

"This is madness!" Silver said. "We know that Maria was great the other night, but that was one time!"

"But I came back and Maria had a silent role." Rouge said. "Until I croaked. And she was about to take my part...again."

"There must be a better way to stop the phantom." Espio spoke. "I mean, why can't we figure where he's hiding? He does live in this building somewhere." As everyone in the office starts to talk all at once, Maria's head was spinning. She covered her ears and screamed.

"STOP!" Everyone jumped and turned to her. Mardic came in the office.

"There you are." He said coming over to Maria. "I've been looking for you. What is going on here?" Maria stormed out of the office and threw the paper down. Rouge crossed her arms.

"She is mad. Mad as a hatter." She said. Myrin turned to the others.

"Please, the plan must work." He said. "Maria will have to lure Shadow down the stage. She is the bait on stage every time, right?" Silver and Espio looked at each other. Rouge only shrugged. Mardic turned back to the doors where Maria left.

* * *

Maria got her black cape and hood on, and she grab the roses. She left the Opera house to get to the carriage. She told the badger to take her to the cemetery, and she paid him. The carriage took off. Maria looks up at the night sky and see the snow falling on her. She shuts her eyes and sing with her mind.

_"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came..."_

She stopped when the image of Shadow came to her head. His ruby eyes burning, an evil smirk on his face. Maria shook her head. As the carriage took her down the streets, Shadow watches Maria from the roof top of the Opera house. His red eyes glow. He jumped off the roof, causing his cape fly behind him.

* * *

Mardic came in Maria's room to look for her and talk to her, but she is nowhere to be found. The husky began to panic. He grabbed his coat and rush out of the room, accidently bumping into Cream and Amy.

"Hey! What's the rush? What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Maria's gone!" Mardic said, leaving the girls.

"She's gone?" Cream wondered.

"I wonder where she went?" Amy asked. "I hope she's okay."  
Mardic ran out of the main doors of the building and look around for carriages, but he sees a horse by the building. He ran towards it, climbing on it, and make trot away from the spot.

"Where are you, Maria?" Mardic asked. He took off with his horse.

* * *

At the cemetery, the tombstones where covered in snow, and so were the statues. Maria got off the carriage, holding the roses. The carriage took off as Maria walk towards the gates of the graveyard. She looks around as the snow continues to fall.

"Oh grandfather, I wish you were here and help me with this. Things have gotten...terrible." She says in a whisper. As she walks in the cemetery grounds, she began to sing softly.

_"You were once my one companion,_  
_ You were all that mattered,_  
_ You were once a friend and grandfather._  
_ Then my world was shattered."_

The yellow hedgehog went around and see the tombstones with names on them and years. There are some fresh flowers on some of them. She continues to sing as she walks to find a certain stone.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again._  
_ Wishing you were somehow near,_  
_ Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_  
_ Somehow you would be here."  
__Wishing I could hear your voice again,_  
_ Knowing that I never would,_  
_ Dreaming of you won't help me to do._  
_ All that you dreamed I could."_

Ahead of her, there is a tombstone with her grandfather's engraved. Gerald Robotnik. He was the professor of the ARK. Maria passes the statues and stones to get to the main grave as she sings sadly to herself. Little did she know, Myrin hides behind one of the statues, listening and following her quietly. He's been following since she left the Opera house and see why she was so close to her grandfather before he passed away.  
_  
"Passing bells and sculpted angels,_  
_ Cold and monumental,_  
_ Seem for you the wrong companions._  
_ You were warm and gentle.  
__Too many years fighting back tears,_  
_ Why can't the past just die?"_

Maria sat in front of the stone of Gerald and place the roses down. She touches the stone as tears fall from her eyes. She remembered the days that he smiles and laughs, but those days are in the past. Gerald is long gone. And Maria is all alone.  
_  
"Wishing you were somehow here again._  
_ Knowing we must say, 'Goodbye'._  
_ Try to forgive, teach me to live._  
_ Give me the strength to try._  
_ No more memories, no more silent tears,_  
_ No more gazing across the wasted years,_  
_ Help me say, 'Goodbye'._  
_ Help me say, 'Goodbye'."_

"Grandfather..." Maria sobbed. Myrin silently watches the poor hedgehog in pity. He had no idea that she really miss her relative. Before he could comfort her, he hears a voice. A male from thin air. And it got Maria's attention too.

_"Wandering child,_  
_ So lost, so helpless._  
_ Yearning for my guidance."_

Maria looks around in wonder. There was no one in sight. She started to sing back to the voice.

_"Angel or grandfather,_  
_ Friend or phantom._  
_ Who is it there, staring?"_

"_Have you forgotten your angel?"_

_"Angel, oh, speak_  
_ What endless longings_  
_ Echo in this whisper!"  
_  
"_Too long you've wandered in winter_  
_ Far from my grandfathering gaze..."_

Maria stood in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her grandfather is speaking to her! She can hear him, but she couldn't see him. His voice sounds so close, he could be near.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you..."_

_"You resist..."_

Then they started to sing together in the cemetery. Myrin listens, still remain hidden from Maria and the strange voice. He had a feeling that this voice couldn't be Maria's grandfather.

_"Yet your/the soul obeys...  
__Angel of Music,_  
_ You/I denied me/you!_  
_ Turning from true beauty!_  
_ Angel of Music!_  
_ Do not shun me/My protecter!_  
_ Come to your/me strange angel..."_

Suddenly, a male voice sings to Maria, with other male voices. Sounds so hypnotic. Maria felt dazed. This feeling is familiar to her. She is drawn to the voice.

_"I am your Angel of Music..._  
_Come to me; Angel of Music..."_

Myrin couldn't take it anymore. He came out and cry out for Maria's name, causing the voices to stop. Maria blinked and turn to the wolf who rush over to her.

"Myrin? What...what are you doing here?" She asked. Myrin draws out his sword with a look.

"Whatever you may believe, this man-this thing, is not your grandfather!"

"What...?" Maria wondered, but then, Shadow jumps down with his sword, glaring at the wolf. Maria gasped when she sees the phantom. Myrin and Shadow began sword fighting, clashing their blades against each other. Both hedgehog and wolf are glaring at each other as they press their swords. Mardic came over to the scene with the horse. Maria backed away from the fight and see Shadow stab Myrin by the arm, causing the wolf cry out in agony. Shadow kicked Myrin away, causing him to hit the tombstone. Before Shadow could stab him again, Mardic got his sword out and block him. Myrin moved away as the husky pushes Shadow back. Mardic pins Shadow down to the snow with his shoe, ready to stab him until Maria cries out.

"No, Mardic! No. Not like this." She begged. Mardic looks at Shadow for a minute before putting away his weapon. He took Maria by the hand to help her up on the horse and ran off. Shadow turned to see Myrin holding his arm that bleeds. The black hedgehog formed a smirk. Myrin glared at him.

"Maria doesn't belong to anyone..." He says. "She may not see it, but I will be her husband..."

"Such a fool..." Shadow said as he approaches him with his sword. Before Myrin could react, Shadow quickly stabbed the wolf in the chest. Shadow gave him a deadly glare. "You have wasted your time. My Maria doesn't know that you love her. You are too late to have her. And so is that husky boy. Maria...is _mine_." Myrin choked a little as Shadow pull back his sword, having blood drop on the snow. Myrin held his chest, kneeling on the snow. Shadow turned away and face the cemetery gates where Mardic and Maria fled. He clenched his fist.  
"Now, let it be war upon you both." He says angrily. He took out his Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to return to his lair. The time has come...


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Don Juan***

* * *

Next evening, Mardic is telling Vanilla and the managers that they will be doing the Don Juan, and set a trap on Shadow. And Maria will be the bait. The yellow hedgehog is very nervous about tonight, but she will have to do it. Shadow has gone too far with this madness, and Maria almost lost her sanity. She almost fell for Shadow's trick at the cemetery, and good thing that Myrin and Mardic came to the scene before Maria could be lost under Shadow's spell. But, the wolf was killed by the phantom.  
Everyone on stage are wearing black and red. The audience are in their seats as they are listening to the singers who are with Rouge. They are singing loudly than ever. The beaver is covering his ears.

"They are very loud this time. Even the bat is more louder than she was before. I'd rather hear that yellow hedgehog." He said.

_"Here the sire may serve the dam, _  
_Here the master takes his meat! _  
_Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat."_

Rouge is moving around the stage, singing along with Sonic, Blaze, Vector, and Honey. Maria waited behind the curtains, wearing a costume along with a basket of red roses. She has a rose clipped on her hair. Mardic is on Box 5, watching the performance, seeing the guards with rifles. They are looking out for the black hedgehog.

_"Poor young maiden!_  
_ For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets,_  
_ You will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!_  
_ Serve the meal and serve the maid!_  
_ Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid._  
_ Don Juan triumphs once again!"_

Knuckles comes out with Charmy, wearing a cloak and black mask. They are singing to each other. Knuckles was unaware that someone is waiting for him from behind the stage.

_"Passarino faithful friend,_  
_ Once again recite the plan."_

_"Your young guest believes I'm you,_  
_ I, the master, you the man."_

_"When you met, you wore my cloak,_  
_ With my scarf you hid your face._  
_ She believes she dines with me,_  
_ In her master's borrowed place!_  
_ Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,_  
_ Stealing what in truth is mine,_  
_ When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine!"_

_"You come home!_  
_ I use your voice..._  
_ Slam the door like crack of doom!"_

_"I shall say,_  
_ Come hide with me!_  
_ Where oh where?_  
_ Of course, my room."_

_"Poor thing hasn't got a chance."_

_"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._  
_ Conquest is assured._  
_ If I do not forget myself and laugh."_

Knuckles lets out a laughter and went behind the curtains, but a lasso appeared around his neck. He choked out, and he fell on the floor as a dark figure is choking him with a lasso. He took the red echidna's mask and put it on.  
Maria came on stage and softly sings out, looking at the audience and see Mardic above her.

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_  
_ No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love..."_

Charmy sees the curtain move, and see a dark figure in black, covering his face with a cloak. Charmy calls out in a sing song voice.

_"Master?"_

_"Passarino..."_

Shadow softly sings to the young bee. He reveals himself with a smirk, looking at his beloved hedgehog who had his back on him, looking at the basket of roses. She picked one of them up, touching the soft pedals.

_"Go away, for the trap is set_.  
_ And waits for his prey!"_

Maria slowly turned her head towards Shadow walks around the pit of fake flames. His ruby eyes are filled with lust and mischief. Maria could tell that he had something up his sleeve. He sings to her as he slowly walks around the stage.

_"You have come here,_  
_ In pursuit of your deepest urge,_  
_ In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent..._  
_ Silent..."_

Shadow watched the yellow hedgehog turn away from him, making him frown, but he continued to sing. His masculine voice fills the air. Mardic watches the black hedgehog coming towards Maria, and see the guards watching in silent. Mardic signals them not to shoot the hedgehog yet. Now's not the time until the trap is set.

_ "I have brought you,_  
_ That our passions may fuse and merge._  
_ In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses._  
_ Completely succumbed to me,  
Now you are here with me._  
_ No second thoughts,_  
_ You've decided._  
_ Decided."_

The black hedgehog stopped singing, watching Maria who turned back to him in silent. The audience are watching and wait for the next song. Maria slowly stood on her feet, looking at the smirking phantom, she is smirking back at him.  
Cream is holding her mother's hand tightly, feeling nervous about this part. Shadow and Maria will have a duet together, and things will be ugly afterwards. And Shadow will be in for a surprise...


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Point of No Return***

* * *

Shadow started to sing to Maria with his masculine voice, and the yellow hedgehog is holding a red rose in her hands as she listens to the hedgehog singing towards her. The dancers are behind them, dancing behind the fake fire. Mardic watches with a sneer from Box 5.

"This better work..." He whispered.

_"Past the point of no return,  
No backward glances._  
_ The games of make believe are at an end._  
_ Past all thought of if or when,  
No use resisting._  
_ Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

The black hedgehog came up to Maria from behind and place his gloved hand on her neck gently, and his other hand on her hand. The dancers are moving around behind them. Shadow continues to sing as he slides away from the yellow hedgehog.

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
_ What rich desire unlocks its door?_  
_ What sweet seduction lies before us?  
__Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold._  
_ What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_  
_ Beyond the point of no return..."_

Maria clinches on the rose, not looking at the black hedgehog who finishes his part. Everyone is waiting for Maria to sing her part. She moved her eyes up to see Mardic nodding at her. She took a breath and begin to sing to Shadow.

_"You have brought me,_  
_ To that moment when words run dry,_  
_ To that moment when speech disappears,_  
_ Into silence,  
Silence..."_

She went around the staircase that could lead up to the bridge as she sings to Shadow who went up to the other staircase, watching her like a hawk. Vanilla and Cream watched from behind the curtains, listening and watching Maria. Her voice is different. It's...dark. But, by look on Shadow's face, he seems to enjoy it. Maria smirked at the black hedgehog as the two are above.

"She sounds different, mother. Could it be what the phantom's doing? Making her become the dark angel?" Cream asked in worry. Vanilla shook her head.

_"I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why,_  
_ In my mind I've already imagined,_  
_ Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent._  
_ And now I am here with you,_  
_ No second thoughts.  
I've decided,  
Decided..."_

The red pedals fell out of Maria's hand. Shadow watched in silent. From the other side of Mardic's, Silver and Espio watched Maria and Shadow slowly approaching each other on the black bridge.

"Things have gotten dark, hasn't it?" Silver whispered.

"Hush, Silver."

_"Past the point of no return,  
No going back now._  
_ Our passion play has now at last begun,_  
_ Past all thought of right or wrong,  
One final question:_  
_ How long should we to wait, before we're one?  
__When will the blood begin to race?_  
_ The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
_ When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Shadow threw the cape aside as he approaches Maria. Now, they are singing together.

_"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold..."_

They held hands, and Shadow spins Maria around so her back is against his front. The dancers done the same thing. Shadow brought his hands in Maria's to bring them up to her chest and neck. Maria touches Shadow's cheek, but his head moved away where she wouldn't touch his black mask.

_ "The bridge is crossed,  
So stand and watch it burn,_  
_ We've passed the point of no return..."_

Mardic watches the two in silent, gesturing the guards not to shoot Shadow yet. The black hedgehog has his lips next to Maria's ear, and whispered.

"Marry me." Maria shot her eyes open in shock. She looked down to see his hand with the ring that Mardic gave her at the Masquerade. Shadow now uses this ring to propose to her. Shadow brushes his black nose against Maria's cheek, singing softly to her.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._  
_ Lead me, save me from my solitude._  
_ Say you want me with you here beside you..."_

He turned her around to have her face him. Shadow formed a smile, looking into Maria's eyes as he sang to her. Maria smiled back at him and slowly reaches for his face...

_"Anywhere you go let me go too._  
_Maria, that's all I ask of-"_

Suddenly, Maria snatch the mask off of Shadow's face, and revealed the left side of his face where it was deformed. It looked like it was shaved off and burnt marks on it. Everyone in the whole room let out a scream of terror. Shadow stares at Maria in dismay, who looks back at him in pity. Shadow senses the guards are aiming at Shadow with their guns. Before they could shoot him, Shadow uses Chaos Spear on them before he grabbed Maria in his arms. He uses Chaos Spear again, but he aims it at the giant chandelier and jump down in the pit of fake fire.

"No!" Mardic cried out. He rush out of the box. The chandelier started to fall down where the audience is running from. They all screamed as the chandelier crashes on the seats. The mobians tried to leave the Opera house, but then a black hedgehog appeared in anger and his body is glowing red.

"Chaos...BLAST!" He shouted and the explosion appears, and it blow everyone away. Shadow turned to see Mardic running to the backstage. He's after Maria. The black hedgehog disappeared.  
Rouge came to the backstage to see the cast running away, and there she saw Knuckles on the floor, dead with a lasso around his neck.

"Oh, Knuckles!" Rouge cried out, touching his face. "On no...my love!"  
The guards are scattered in the whole Opera house to look for the phantom, and there are Silver and Espio looking around in fear.

"Oh my god. We're ruined, Silver! Ruined!" Espio shouted and ran off. Silver followed him.  
Vanilla was found by Mardic who demanded to know where Shadow took his beloved Maria. The rabbit knows exactly where Shadow would take her, but she warned the husky to keep a hand at the level of his eyes.

"I'll come with you!" Cream suggested.

"No, you may not!" Vanilla says. "You must stay here!" She and Mardic rush down to get to the dressing room, and Cream was remain behind with the others who want to hunt down the phantom. The young rabbit made a look in her eyes.

* * *

Shadow stormed down the cave steps, holding a torch to get to the cell where Maria is held while he was attacking the mobians above. He unlocked the cell and grab Maria by the arm, dragging her down the stairs.

"You make a fool out of me!" He growled.

"Please, let me go!" Maria begged.

"You will never get away from me! You are mine!" The angry hedgehog drags Maria down to the lake and put her on the boat. Maria knew that he would take her down to his lair and lock the place up so she wouldn't escape. The plan didn't work. Now, Maria is doomed. She is trapped with the Shadow of the Opera. She's forced to marry him.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Not Alone***

* * *

Vanilla led Mardic down the hidden labyrinth under the building. Mardic was warned that he must keep his hand at the level of his eyes. Vanilla stopped in a halfway, telling him that she must not go any further. Mardic thanked her and rush down the steps, taking off his coat and have a knife out. As he made it down to the lake, he sees the rope on the edge.

"He has a boat." Mardic says. "Hang on, Maria. I'm coming." He jumped in the water and try to get to the hidden lair as quick as he could.

* * *

Shadow holds a ring with two fingers, leaning against the wall, waiting for his new bride to come out. He hears sounds from the room and there is Maria wearing a gown that the doll version of her wore. A veil is covering her face to make her look mysterious and beautiful, but she is not happy. Shadow smirked at the look of Maria. The yellow sings to him in anger.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last,_  
_ In your lust for blood?_  
_ Am I now to be prey,_  
_To your lust for flesh?"_

Shadow was about to touch Maria's hand, but she moved away from him. She put the veil back, looking at his face. Seems like she isn't afraid of him. Everyone else does. No wonder Shadow felt disowned in this cruel world. When he dragged her down to this lair, he told her why he hides here from everyone. Hated by everyone. No kind words. No compassion. No one has given him any of those things. Maria felt bad for the poor hedgehog. Her thoughts broke when Shadow sang back to her.

_"That fate which condemns me,_  
_ To wallow in blood._  
_ Has also denied me,_  
_ The joys of the flesh._  
_ This face, this infection,_  
_ Which poisons our love..._  
_ This face which earns,_  
_ A mother's fear and loathing._  
_ A mask, my first._  
_ Unfeeling scrap of clothing._  
_ Pity comes too late!_  
_ Turn around and face your fate!_  
_ An eternity of this._  
_ Before your eyes..."_

As Shadow place a ring on Maria's finger, the yellow hedgehog touches his face. Shadow moved away a bit. He looked in the mirror. In his eyes, he is sad. Maria appears in the reflection.

_"This haunted face,_  
_ Holds no horror for me now._  
_ It's in your soul,_  
_ That the true distortion lies..."_

Before Shadow could look at Maria after she softly sings to him, he saw someone in the reflection in the mirror. He formed a smirk once more. He sang to her as he turned around to see the intruder.

_"Wait!_  
_ I think, my dear,_  
_ We have a guest."_

Maria turned around and see Mardic standing outside the lair gates. He's drenched. Shadow let out a chuckle as Maria cried the husky's name.  
_  
__"This is indeed,_  
_ An unparalleled delight._  
_ I had rather hoped,_  
_ That you would come._  
_ And now, my wish comes true._  
_ You have truly made my night!"_

Shadow grabbed Maria's wrist, bringing her close to him, smirking at the husky who has his hands on the gates.

"Let me go!" Maria begged the black hedgehog. Mardic glared at the phantom by singing to him. The three mobians are singing to each other with anger, sadness.

_"Free her!_  
_ Do what you like, only free her!_  
_ Have you no pity?"_

_"Your lover makes a passionate plea..."_

_"Please, Mardic,_  
_ It's useless!"_

_"I love her!_  
_ Does that mean nothing?_  
_ I love her!_  
_ Show some compassion!"_

_"The world showed no compassion to me!"_

_"Maria, Maria..._  
_ Let me see her!"_

Shadow looks at the husky for a moment then went over to the lever to open the gate. Maria and Mardic are unaware that Shadow held a rope and a lasso with one hand. The gate opens slowly. Mardic walks in the lair as Shadow sings to him by slowly approaching him.

_"Be my guest, sir..._  
_ Monsieur, I bid you welcome._  
_ Did you think that I would harm her?_  
_ Why would I make her pay,_  
_ For the sins which are yours?"_

The gate shuts behind the husky who turned, and Shadow wrapped a lasso around Mardic's neck, catching him by surprise. Maria gasped as she watched. Mardic is struggling, but Shadow is too strong. Mardic choked a little.

_"Order your fine horses now!_  
_ Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_  
_ Nothing can save you now,_  
_ Except, perhaps, Maria..."_

"No please!" Maria begged by shaking her head. Shadow ties the husky up to the gate with a lasso. Shadow focuses on Maria while holding Mardic in place. Shadow continues to sing angrily.

_"Start a new life with me._  
_ Buy his freedom with your love!_  
_ Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_  
_ This is the choice,_  
_ This is the point of no return!"_

His voice echoes through the lair. Maria stood there, looking at Shadow and Mardic in silent. The choices sound very unfair. She'll do anything to keep Mardic safe and alive, but...she doesn't want to be with Shadow for eternity. Maria's tears fall from her eyes. She glares at Shadow as she sings.

_"The tears I might have shed,_  
_ For your dark fate,_  
_ Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

Shadow growled a little. Mardic started to tear up as he was pinned on the gate.

"Maria, forgive me, please forgive me..." He says, hanging his head. "I failed you." Shadow scoffed and started to tie up Mardic on the gates. Maria fell on her knees, not caring that the dress will be wrinkled.

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!" She says.

"Too late for turning back... Too late for prayers and useless pity..." Shadow growled.

"Say you love him. And my life is over..." Mardic says to Maria. "Either way you choose, he can win!"

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Shadow said to Maria who watches them helplessly. Mardic glared at the black hedgehog.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" He asked with a sneer. He looked over to Maria, making a frown after Shadow is finished tying him up on the gate. Tears fall from Mardic's eyes. "I fought so hard to free you..."

"This will be easy. You will end up like the ones I killed. But the wolf who also wanted Maria's heart is another story." Shadow said, chuckling. He turned his head back to see Maria looking back at him.

"You deceived me! I gave my mind, blindly!" She said in a whisper. Shadow gripped on the rope, pulling it a bit, making Mardic choke a little.

"You try my patience... Make your choice!" Shadow hissed at Maria. The yellow hedgehog slowly stood on her feet. She is walking down to the cold water to get to the phantom. She softly sings to him.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_  
_ What kind of life have you known?_  
_ God give me courage to show you,_  
_ You are not alone..."_

Maria cupped Shadow's face and place her lips on his. Shadow was taken back by this action, but he returned the kiss. Mardic watches in shock. Maria pulled away from the kiss, but Shadow kissed her again and held her close. Now, they pulled away. Shadow stares at Maria in silent, tears are forming in his eyes. He had never felt like this. Not because of the kiss. His heart feels...light. Maria gave him light. Before one of the hedgehogs said a word, they hear a mob above. They sound like they are breaking in the secret labyrinth. Shadow came to Mardic and got him free from the lasso and ropes.

"Take him." Shadow said to Maria. "Forget me. Forget all of this." He went up to the steps. He watches Maria and Mardic embrace each other. Shadow pulled the lever to open the gate for them. "Go now. Leave me alone. Forget what you see here."

"Shadow..." Maria started.

"Take the boat." Shadow interrupted. "Don't let them find you."

"But-"

"Go now! Go now, and leave me!" Shadow shouted and ran into his room. Mardic climbed on the boat. But, Maria didn't follow him. She looks at the entrance of Shadow's room. She told Mardic to wait for her.

* * *

Cream was with the mob in the corridors of the lair. The guards have their guns, and the young rabbit is in front of them. She wanted to discover where phantom was hiding. She doesn't care if her mother was worried about her or if the phantom could hurt her. Cream wanted to see where he was hiding for decades.

"The phantom must die!" One of the male mobians says.

"He must be stopped!"

"Hunt down this animal! Who runs the ground!"

* * *

The music box is playing while Shadow sat next to it, listening to the melody. He held a white mask. He place it next to the music box. He knew he must leave this place. Everyone is after him now.

"I gave them music..." He whispered. "But now...they are going to hunt me down. I'm not like them. But, Maria gave me something I don't have in my heart. I feel...warm." His ears perk up as he hears light footsteps. There is Maria, holding a ring. Shadow stood from where he was sitting. Maria came up to him. Shadow sang to her one last time.

_"Maria, I love you..."_

Tears fell from Maria's eyes, hearing his sadness. She gave him the ring as a memory. She kissed his fingers as he clinches the ring gently. Shadow touches her cheek, and Maria gave him a nod before leaving him alone. Shadow looked at the ring in silent. Then, he hears Maria and Mardic singing in his lair. Their voices echo. Shadow walked out of his room to see the two leave with his boat.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

_"Say the word and I will follow you."_

_"Share each day with me,_  
_ Each night, each morning."_

Shadow sees Maria turn her head back to see him one last time. The black hedgehog watch them disappear as he sings softly.

_"You alone,  
Can make my song take flight..."_

He went over to the mirror, his hand glows yellow and he sang out in a loud voice.

_"It's over now, _  
_The music of the night!"_

He punches the mirror with his fist, and glass flies around and land on the cave steps. Shadow looks back to hear the mob coming close. He grabbed the curtain and went through the passage of the broken mirror and the curtain covers the hidden exit.  
Cream and the rest walked inside the lair, looking around in awe. The guards look in every corner to find the hedgehog. Cream went up to the organ with music sheet that are left behind. She turned to see the room of Shadow's. She cautiously walked inside, but to her surprise, there's no one around. Only two items caught Cream's attention. A music box with a Chaos Emerald, and a white mask. The rabbit picked up the mask.

"...He's gone."


	14. Chapter 14

***Epilogue***

* * *

_An old husky requested his men to take him to the graveyard to visit a certain tombstone. The carriage came to a stop by the cemetery gates. The men helped Mardic get in the chair and take him through the cemetery. After a while, there is a tombstone that Mardic wanted to visit. The music box is on his lap. He started to tune it up to play a melody. The Chaos Emerald shines as it spins very slowly to the music. The men were about to help Mardic to get up, but he slowly got up from the chair himself, holding the music box. He approaches the tombstone to see a name engraved on it with a picture of a hedgehog on it._

**Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog**

**Beloved Wife, Friend, and Mother**

**Born **** - Died ******

**Always be Missed, but Never Forgotten**

**Will Sing for the Angels in Heaven**

_Mardic places the music box in front of the stone as it continues to play the melody. The husky looks at the picture of young Maria, smiling. He smiled back at the photo. It's been years since her passing, and their son was alone out there. Still, Maria will always be there for Mardic in spirit._

_"I have missed you, my dear." Mardic whispered. Before he could go back to his chair, he notices something next to the stone. A red rose with a black ribbon. Mardic picked it up and smelled it. It's fresh. This rose with a black ribbon, was once belongs to someone. "He was here..." Mardic whispered. "He's alive..."_

_"Sir?" One of the men asked. "Are you alright?" Mardic didn't answer him. He looked at the stone again. He made a small smile._

_"And he had missed you too, Maria. The Angel of Music was there. Inside your mind."  
Above the old husky and his men, there's a dark figure on the building, wearing a mask and cape that's flying behind him, watching Mardic in silent. The Shadow of the Opera was always there.  
_

* * *

***The End***


End file.
